


【冬盾冬】胜者全得

by lxzhii



Series: Awesomecherry's Awesome Stucky Pornathon [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Switching, teeny tingy amount of violence, teeny tiny amout of angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫跟巴基打了一个赌。<br/>AKA：五次巴基赢了，一次史蒂夫赢了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬盾冬】胜者全得

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Winner Takes It All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662498) by [awesomecherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecherry/pseuds/awesomecherry). 



> 我本来是想修改一下的，结果电脑突然卡住然后我按错了按钮，总之就是，我不小心删掉了原先的版本。我的错。所以如果有人发现这看起来很眼熟，那你想的绝对是对的。=) 如果有人刚开始看的话，这个是刚刚发生在《我们结婚吧》之后的故事。 【作者的话】  
> 我还是说一下【。1~5是top Bucky，+1是top Steve

事情是这样的：巴基和史蒂夫，刚结婚的两人，但是却像老夫老妻一样过了很久，让人说起史蒂夫就想到巴基，想找个办法让两人之间的新鲜感依旧如初。自从上次那场临时的蜜月旅行之后，托尼已经连续好几个星期都拿这件事开他们玩笑了，嘲讽他们正式结婚之后热情反而不如从前了。史蒂夫其实不太放在心上，但是内心深处还是有一小部分担心巴基会不会感到厌烦。他确信巴基会永远爱他，但是他也想让巴基一直保持兴趣，在战前的时候这就是一项挑战，因为巴基几乎每晚身边都换一位女伴。他最终决定和巴基打个赌，用两人都无法拒绝的东西来当赌注。

“巴克，托尼说的那种事不会在我们俩之间发生的，对吧？”

巴基正在给娜塔莎做生日蛋糕，他抬眼看了史蒂夫一眼。“什么玩意？”

史蒂夫靠在厨房的柜台上，避开巴基的眼神。“就是我们结婚之后会对对方感到厌倦。”

“今早我的老二插在你屁股里的时候可没见你厌倦。”巴基继续忙着，偶尔回史蒂夫一句。

“巴克！”史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“我不是说我觉得厌倦了，我只是说也许我们应该像个办法给我们之间增加点乐趣。”

巴基没动。他很清楚史蒂夫这种调调。“你已经有主意了。”

史蒂夫耸肩，脸上染上一抹红晕。“嗯，算是吧。我是说，我们不一定要做，或者是别的。我只是想也许会有点意思。”

巴基叹气，放下手中的蛋糕，反正也只是在测试阶段，他还有几天时间来完善配方。他转过身，全神贯注地看着史蒂夫。“说来听听。”

史蒂夫移动了一下身子，交换了脚上的重心。“好吧，我在想也许我们可以打个赌。”

巴基的眼睛亮了起来。“什么样的赌？”他压低声音，不露声色地朝史蒂夫靠近。

“我还没想好，但是谁赢了就可以拥有床上的选择权。”

“还有什么你想做而我们没做的事情吗，小史蒂夫？”巴基抬起眉毛，史蒂夫在他的逼近下背部紧紧贴着身后的柜台。“别对我害羞，宝贝，告诉我你想要什么。”

“没什么特别的，只是喜欢让你在我的命令下做对我想做的事。”他靠近巴基的怀里，搂着他的脖子。“或者做我想对你做的事。”他在巴基耳边轻声说道。

巴基的呼吸变得急促，但只是一点点。“你总是让我无法拒绝。”他的金属手掌不轻不重地按压着史蒂夫半硬的勃起。“赌注是什么？”

“嗯哼。”巴基的手掌让史蒂夫忍不住挺动身子。“天啊，巴克。”

“我们真的要拿老天来打赌吗，小史蒂夫。”巴基笑道，故意松开手上的力道，坏心眼地揉搓着。“我真的觉得应该给你来点奖励，也许我们应该一直这样做，管他有没有人出任务的时候做些什么愚蠢的特技表演呢。” 他凑上前，捏住史蒂夫的下巴，感受着手心带来的颤动。

史蒂夫有些恍惚。“当然，巴克，挺好的。”他挪了挪臀部，把巴基拉近了一点。“你想要什么都可以。”

巴基笑得像一只得到觊觎已久的金丝雀的猫。“啊，我会的。”他把史蒂夫翻过身来，一只手按住他的肩膀把他压在厨房的柜台上，另一只手将史蒂夫的裤子扯到膝盖以下，顾不得那些被猛拽飞出去的纽扣。

史蒂夫发出一阵呻吟，向后挺送着腰肢，贴在柜台上扭动着。“巴基。”

巴基的两根手指在史蒂夫的洞口游走，只是稍稍探入一点，随即便抽离出来。那里因为今早的性事依旧松软，小洞在残余的润滑剂和精液的光泽下秀色可餐。“我让你无聊了吗，宝贝？”

“别玩了，巴克。”史蒂夫有些气恼，在巴基强壮的手掌下局促不安地扭动起来。“操我。”

巴基倾身覆上史蒂夫的后背，手指一送到底，激起史蒂夫发出一声尖叫。他的金属手掌抚上了史蒂夫的臀部，将他固定住。“你还真是会跟你男人甜言蜜语。”他用手指轻轻按着史蒂夫的敏感点。“把润滑剂递给我。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，伸手拿到了藏在水果篮里的润滑剂。“现在到底是谁在说。”他反手一甩，确信巴基能接住。

“你想要我对你说说甜蜜的情话吗宝贝？”巴基开口，语调低沉，充斥着下流情欲。“告诉你你紧紧的小屁股让我怎么也操不够吗？还是在你耳边告诉你我有多想深深插进你嘴里，让你喉咙每一处都感受到我的存在？”手指在肉穴里流连了一会便抽了出来，打开润滑剂盖子，涂满手指。三根湿润的手指重新埋入史蒂夫的后穴之中，像史蒂夫喜欢的那样，在深处蜷起手指。“这是你想要的吗，小史蒂夫？”

“想要你的肉棒。”

这样的史蒂夫让巴基沉迷其中，顾不上平日里对脏话的抵触，屈服于巴基身下渴求着他的操弄。他低头在史蒂夫肩头嘬出一个吻痕，虽然不久就会消失。他抽出手指，解开牛仔裤的拉链。润滑剂沾满了他的底裤，顺着边缘滴落下来，但是他并不介意，咬住史蒂夫的肩膀，直到史蒂夫开始哀求。“既然你都这么求我了。”他甜甜地对史蒂夫说道，一手敷衍般地就着润滑剂撸动着自己的硬起。

史蒂夫感觉柜台的边缘发出破碎的响声，巴基猛地一次性送入让他不自觉地捏紧了手指。猛烈地撞击在臀部上留下些许瘀伤，他沾染着前液的性器在光滑的大理石平面上摩擦地有些疼痛。他松开握住柜台的手指，向后伸去与巴基空闲的那只手十指交缠。“巴基！”巴基在他性感点上的按压成功逼出了他的呻吟。热情，激烈，这正是史蒂夫想要的。

巴基挣开被史蒂夫缠住的那只手，向下摸向他的老二，给予他更多的快感，同时附身压住史蒂夫，用舌头舔弄着那块已经快消失的咬痕。“你要为我高潮吗，小史蒂夫。”

“哈……嗯……”史蒂夫呻吟着，双眼紧闭，嘴唇半张。巴基握紧了他的勃起，戏弄挑逗着顶端的小眼，将快感的火花全数灌入史蒂夫的血管之中。他的头重重地抵上了柜台，尽自己最大的可能弯起腰身想要把巴基含得更深一些。

巴基咬上了先前被打上印记的那块皮肤的同时，用指甲搔刮着史蒂夫顶端的小眼。

史蒂夫带着哭腔射了出来，如数射在了大理石桌面上，双腿无力地耷拉着。史蒂夫不断紧缩的内壁也将巴基送上了高潮的边缘。

“我们得定义一下什么叫‘愚蠢的特技表演’，这样就能决定怎么才算数，怎么不算。”从余韵中恢复过来后，史蒂夫说道。

“冒没有必要的生命危险，由对方来判断。”

“成交。”

∞

1.  
甚至还没过两天史蒂夫就输了。这个星期的反派驾驶着一辆偷来的坦克如入无人之境般在纽约的街道上横冲直撞，将每一辆来不及闪避的车辆和行人都撞成肉泥。就在他们等待绿巨人从正中胸口的导弹中恢复过来的时候，史蒂夫决定跳到坦克的正前方来分散其注意力，差点在绿巨人将其砸成碎片之前被其碾过。

巴基从复仇者大厦的电视里看到了这一切，这种程度的任务还用不着他出马。史蒂夫回来之后还没来得及换下制服就被他拉到了一边。“我赢了。”

史蒂夫张嘴打算辩驳一下，但是他紧绷的肩膀和他脸上愧疚的神情都出卖了他，巴基是对的。“确实没必要。”

巴基只是挑了挑眉，双手环抱在胸前，审视般地将史蒂夫从头到脚打量了一遍，然后终于退让，叹了一口气。“好吧。”

巴基温柔地拍了拍史蒂夫的脸颊。“你绝对会喜欢我的主意的。”他对他说道，然后打发他去换衣服，洗澡，报告任务。在史蒂夫快出来之前，他开口，“贾维斯，请务必告诉其他人做完任务报告之后，我和史蒂夫都没空。”

“好的，中士。”贾维斯回答道，巴基微笑，走向浴室。

史蒂夫回来的时候巴基正靠在沙发上等他。他脸上挂着笑容看着史蒂夫站在他身前，透过睫毛抬头望向他。“嘿小史蒂夫。”他邀请似的拍了拍自己的大腿。“会议怎么样？”

史蒂夫犹豫了一会，然后放弃挣扎，跨坐在巴基身上，双手环住巴基的脖子 。“还不错，和往常一样。”

“嗯哼。他们处理掉那个家伙了？”巴基问，用金属手掌托起史蒂夫的屁股，刚好够他的另一只手脱掉史蒂夫的运动裤之后将他的内裤褪到屁股之下，性器还被包裹在内裤之中，只讲屁股暴露在外。

史蒂夫身体微颤，移动了下身躯，将自己半硬的阴茎挤向巴基的腹肌。“是啊。玛莉亚打算先查查那个人到底是怎么混进军事基地的，更不用说他还偷到了一辆坦克。”巴基抚摸着他的嘴唇，史蒂夫将他的手指一一含住，热情地曲起舌头将其完全舔湿、狠狠地允吸了一下之后松开嘴，“你打算告诉我你的计划吗？”

巴基假装思考了一下，将湿润的中指抵上了史蒂夫的入口处，轻轻地往里面推入，但力道却又不足以进入。“还没想好。我知道你喜欢惊喜。”

“巴基。”不是哀求，但也差不多了。

“别噘小嘴宝贝。”巴基低语，将中指一口气送入小洞内，拉过史蒂夫吻住。他在史蒂夫的唇瓣上细细舔弄，探索着他嘴里每一块熟悉的领地，同时有加入了第二根湿滑的手指。

史蒂夫骑在巴基身上不住挺身，手指还是有些干涩，也有些突然。巴基离开他嘴唇时他发出一阵叹息。“我很好，巴克。”

史蒂夫认出了巴基脸上的坏笑。“嗯，小史蒂夫。我的错，我应该先让你湿透的。”巴基灵活地跪坐在沙发上，让史蒂夫背朝上挨着他躺下。“让我来弥补一下。”

他一手按住史蒂夫的屁股固定住他，用手指将史蒂夫的臀瓣分开方便他的进入。他在入口处落下一连串细吻，让其为即将到来的家伙做好准备。他吹出一口热气，遇上渐凉的唾液让史蒂夫在他身下不住抖动，然后才真正凑上去将史蒂夫舔尽。

史蒂夫的手指深深掐进了沙发的扶手里，想要抓住什么东西，同时扭动着身体想要被囚禁在内裤里的阴茎获得一些摩擦的快感。他挺送了一下屁股往巴基嘴里送，高声吟叫，喘息着，感受着巴基的舌头在他里面蜷曲带来的享受。“天呐巴克！”

巴基如同一个饥饿难忍的人在面对一顿饕鬄盛宴般将史蒂夫整个吃干抹净。他沿着史蒂夫的双丘一路向下，胡茬在他臀瓣处敏感的皮肤上搔刮着，感觉自己的唾液沾满了所经之处。史蒂夫感觉浑身燥热，先前洗澡的时候就已经将自己清洗干净，全身放松下来感觉自己连舌尖处都被甜蜜包裹着，时不时发出了阵阵呻吟让他感觉这简直是自己从没有过的体验。他微微直起身子，着迷地看着史蒂夫红肿的，不断收缩的小洞，用拇指的顶端玩弄那个甜蜜的地方，稍稍伸入然后又抽出来，只为看到史蒂夫想努力将其吸进去的样子。“你觉得自己足够湿了吗，宝贝？”

史蒂夫已经快说不出完整的句子了，努力把词语拼凑到一起来表达自己的想法。他成功地发出一声喘息，“求你了，巴克。”

“我没听懂啊，小史蒂夫。我可不想伤到我最喜欢的宝贝。”巴基勾起嘴角，滑进了自己的拇指，在里面抠弄着。他用空闲的那只手握住了史蒂夫依旧被困在内裤里的性器，手掌用力搓揉着，甚至都感觉到了渗出来的前液。

史蒂夫身体紧绷，摩擦的刺激将他逐渐带向快感的边缘，巴基的拇指搔刮着他最敏感的那一点，史蒂夫终于弓起身子，释放在了他的内裤里。

巴基抵着他的小穴笑了出来，敏感的刺激让史蒂夫忍不住往前缩了一下。他的拇指依旧深埋体内，另一只手却停止搓揉史蒂夫的阴茎，转而安慰般地抚摸着史蒂夫的后背。“感觉怎么样，我的小洋娃娃宝贝？”

“别那么喊我。”史蒂夫叹息，四肢无力地瘫倒在沙发上，仍然在高潮的余韵中颤抖着。

“怎么了，小猫咪？不喜欢我给你取的昵称吗？我只是想让我最喜欢的宝贝知道我有多在意他。”他把史蒂夫重新抱回自己的腿上坐好，将他的三根手指再次放回他体内。史蒂夫再次勃起的阴茎抵上他的腹肌，让他发出一声低笑。

突然变换的位置让史蒂夫有些慌乱，敏感点突如其来的刺激让他不住摇颤。“让我把裤子脱了吧，巴克。好难受。”

巴基摇摇头，在史蒂夫体内弯曲手指。“这可不行。想看你在裤子里再射一次。”他低头舔咬着史蒂夫的锁骨，在上面留下一个个印记，又加入了一根手指。“这次，我要你只靠我的手指就射出来。”他分开了手指，然后又无情地猛刺向史蒂夫的性感点。

史蒂夫在巴基的臂弯里弓起身子，在极致的快感中大声呻吟。他抓着巴基的头发，把他的头拉向自己的胸部，任由巴基开始嘬吸他另一边的锁骨。“操！”

巴基勾起嘴角，从史蒂夫的脖子一路轻咬到他的耳朵。每当史蒂夫开始克制不住骂人的时候他就知道自己做对了。“你能做到吗，我漂亮的小宝贝？”巴基呼出的热气喷洒在史蒂夫耳边。“你能只靠我在你饥渴的肉洞里抽插的手指就高潮吗？”

“嗯……哈嗯……啊！”史蒂夫呻吟，臀部不受控制般地抽搐。

巴基的拇指在史蒂夫紧缩地入口处打着转，轻轻地用指甲搔刮着四周。“还要更多吗？是不是，小史蒂夫？还想再加一根手指吗？”巴基的小指在洞口旁等待着。“你想要我整个手掌吗？”他声线低沉而又浓重。

史蒂夫双目紧闭，他仿佛看见了星辰。他无法发出一点声音，周遭的时间仿佛都静止了，呼吸全都扼在了他的喉咙里一般，第二次安静地高潮了。

“乖孩子。”巴基在史蒂夫耳边轻语，手指还在不停地进进出出。

高潮结束后史蒂夫一头倒进了巴基怀里。他的内裤已经被精液沾湿了，粘粘糊糊地包裹着他疲软的性器。“还以为差点就要死了。”他呢喃着，埋进巴基的肩窝里。

巴基温柔地拍着史蒂夫的后背，小心地抽出他的手指。“还没结束呢，宝贝。”

“已经不行了。”史蒂夫说，声音里却没有一点惊恐的味道。

“也许下次你就不会想要冒着根本没必要的危险冲到前头去了。”他轻缓地把史蒂夫推到在沙发上，起身给他倒了一杯水。“最好喝点水，小史蒂夫。我们才刚刚开始呢。”他将史蒂夫喝完的水杯放在咖啡桌上，抱起史蒂夫扛在肩上，朝卧室走去。

史蒂夫发出笑声，不停扭动，成功换来了屁股上的一巴掌。“巴基！”

巴基将史蒂夫扔到床上，脱去自己早已湿透的裤子和内裤，随意扔到了床边。他朝史蒂夫的方向慢慢爬去，好笑地看着史蒂夫不停往后缩。

“你不打算脱衣服吗？”史蒂夫问道，重重地倒在枕头上。

“还不到时候。”巴基分开史蒂夫的双腿，跪坐在其中。“抓好床头板，宝贝。”

“这可是刚换的，巴克！”史蒂夫翻了个白眼，手指却依然牢牢抓住了他们新换的床头板。

“这次完了之后我们可能又要换一块了。”巴基笑得十分灿烂，然后握住他的小腿将他的双腿向后折去，直到膝盖都快碰到他的肩膀。

史蒂夫发出一声咕哝，身体被近乎半折，但他的手却还保持着抓住床头板的姿势。他刚准备说一点刻薄的话，几根沾满润滑剂的湿润的手机便插进了他的肉洞里，巴基的舌头还在其中舔动。“巴克。”他哽噎，阴茎又开始变硬。

巴基发出一声赞叹，用舌头卖力地在手指变工作着，不出一会便找到了史蒂夫的敏感点。他将史蒂夫完全舔开了，舌头尽可能地钻进了最深处，就着他分开的手指无时无刻不带给那处秘密之地最致命的快感。史蒂夫的呼吸变得急促就意味着他已经有了想要释放的欲望了。巴基抬起头，加入了第三根手指。“替我摸摸你自己，小猫咪。”

史蒂夫的瞳孔因情欲而变得深邃，他疑惑地朝巴基眨了几次眼后才缓缓摸向自己不断滴着前液的阴茎。他握住自己的分身时发出一丝啜泣，过于敏感的身体已经到达了欲望的边缘。“巴基，我快到了。”史蒂夫呜咽，握住床头板的手指关节泛白。

“我知道，宝贝。”巴基安慰道，加快了手上抽插的速度。“想射就射出来。”他低下头重新伸出舌头加入了他的手指，鼻子在史蒂夫双卵后敏感的皮肤上轻轻推动着，往史蒂夫身体里无数快感聚集的洪流中注入了一丝可以忽略不计的疼痛。

史蒂保持着和巴基在他体内的手指相同的速率在自己分身上滑动，只需要再撸动几次，再加上指甲对铃口的刺激他就能再次发泄出来。他已经射不出来什么了，但是依旧在胸口聚集了一小滩精液。高潮时紧绷的身体几乎快让他昏厥过去，而且他相当确定自己高潮时喊巴基的名字声音大得足以震惊隔壁了。

史蒂夫慢慢恢复过来，双腿依旧保持着向后的姿势，巴基的手指还埋在他体内，而他的舌头却在他的胸膛上将他射出来的东西一一舔掉。

巴基展现了他仅有的慈悲，避开了他的敏感点，舔净他的腹部后又握住她半硬的性器温柔地亲吻着。他知道只要再过几分钟史蒂夫又会再次勃起，但是他还是决定这样做让他保持足够的注意力。他轮流安慰着史蒂夫的双球，一次含住一个，舔过史蒂夫阴茎下方敏感的皮肤，缓慢地将他重新舔硬。

泪水在史蒂夫眼中聚集，将他纤长的睫毛粘在了一起，过载的快感让他的呼吸急促。“巴基，太多了。”

巴基仔仔细细地打量了史蒂夫一番，手指轻柔地搓揉着史蒂夫的内壁。“真的吗，小宝贝？我知道你还能再坚持下去。”如果史蒂夫真的想要巴基停下来，他知道如何开口，他有一个安全词，但是他还没有使用，这意味着巴基还能继续。“你能为我做到的，对吗宝贝？”

巴基的呼吸直接喷洒在了史蒂夫的硬起上，引得他挺动臀部，努力点了点头。他可以做到的。

“对我真好，小史蒂夫。”巴基柔情地低声说着，然后一口将史蒂夫全部含进了嘴里，推进他的手指直抵史蒂夫的敏感点。他吞吐着史蒂夫仿佛自己的生命即在于此，他不得不按住史蒂夫想要环住他脑袋的双腿好让自己锁在他的双股间。

史蒂夫在巴基身下不断扭动，挺动胯部想要巴基含得更深一些，然后又把自己往插入他小洞的手指上送去。太多了，但是还不够，一切过于完美，又让人窒息。巴基吞下了小史蒂夫射出来的东西，抬起头抽出自己的手指，看着史蒂夫睁着失去焦点的双眼，重重地喘着气，嘴张开发出一阵无声的喊叫。

“你还好吗，小史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫朝他眨了眨眼，迟钝而恍惚地望着他。他感觉像是宿醉过后或是嗑完药，或者两者都有，他现在脑子里只有一件事。“操我。”他乞求道。

“小史蒂夫。”巴基憋住笑声，只露出一个微笑。他早就在裤子里硬得发疼，忍耐的过程很痛苦，但是他现在不确定史蒂夫还能不能承受得了他的操弄。

“求你了，巴基。”他像一只失去平衡的长颈鹿宝宝一样想要起身，脚却不停他的指挥。“求你了，操我。”他需要这个，需要感受到巴基在他体内。

“好的，好的，嘘，我在这小史蒂夫。”巴基轻声安慰道，史蒂夫才意识到他真的大声说了出来。

“没错，宝贝，你真的大声喊出来了。”巴基咬住自己的嘴唇防止笑声走漏。史蒂夫被操透了之后真可爱。“你确定吗，宝贝？”他问道，他需要得到百分之百的确认才行。“我能自己解决的。”

史蒂夫缓缓抱起自己的双腿，向他展示着自己的私处。“求你了。”他带着哭腔。

这要他如何拒绝？他马上解开拉链，释放出自己分身，一只手固定住史蒂夫，另一只手给自己做润滑。

当他一次进入史蒂夫的时候仿佛置身于天堂。“我可能坚持不了多久了，小史蒂夫。”他对史蒂夫说道，但是史蒂夫依旧顾不上这许多了，只是不断挺动腰肢，发出一声声低沉的呜咽。

巴基尽量避免碰到史蒂夫的前列腺，这还是两人性事中的头一遭。他已经在高潮边缘很久了，只需要在挺送几次，在史蒂夫体内深处的分身就能够释放出来。

当巴基拔出来的时候史蒂夫发出一声失望的声音，转过身在巴基的嘴唇上流连着。“爱你。”

“我也爱你，小傻瓜。下次能不能坚持超过两天，嗯？我觉得你近期可承受不住我再赢一次了。”

史蒂夫微笑着缩进巴基怀里，将头依偎在巴基的胸膛上。“也许下次我赢了呢。”史蒂夫伴着巴基的笑声进入了梦乡。

2.  
这次史蒂夫坚持了一个星期的唯一原因是一个星期之后他们才被分派了一个任务。透过狙击枪的准镜看到史蒂夫用自己的盾护住两个小孩子而自己暴露在九头蛇特工的火力之下，他一点也不感到惊奇。他干掉了两个特工，史蒂夫解决掉了另一个，躲过了大部分朝他而来的子弹。

回大厦的途中他没怎么搭理史蒂夫，史蒂夫脸上的笑容挂不住了。

“我可以解释的——”史蒂夫开口，但是看到巴基阴沉的脸色，他便放弃了。这么计较得失可不像他了。“好吧，好吧，你赢了。”

“等到周末再说。”巴基愠怒。“等你康复了再商量。”

史蒂夫噘嘴，他可能是嘀咕了几句过度保护欲的老公之类的，但是巴基问起来他是绝对不会承认的。

几小时之后医生宣布他无大碍，史蒂夫给了巴基一个期待的笑容，但是巴基摇头然后把他拉到了床上。

两人花了几个小时商量好明日的安排，冲完澡后巴基才开始行动。他背靠着床头板坐着，只穿着一条老旧的运动裤，做好准备，等着史蒂夫从浴室出来。

听见巴基叫他的那一刻史蒂夫的眼神变得炙热起来，解开自己的浴袍随意扔在地板上，跨坐在巴基身上。“要来拿赢家的奖励了吗？”

巴基的金属手掌在史蒂夫的胸前摩挲着，让他不住颤抖。“对的。”

“你打算告诉我你这次想要什么吗？”

巴基用金属手指捏住史蒂夫一边的乳头，另一只手拉过史蒂夫的头，在他耳边轻语，“当然，宝贝。今天要好好安慰一下你的奶头。我要一直玩弄它们，直到他们变得又红又肿，然后你就会敏感得只靠我吸你奶头就能射出来。”

史蒂夫的红晕从耳根一直蔓延到了整个胸膛，性器直抵小腹，巴基在他耳边发出低沉的笑声。“真的吗？”他问道，声音颤抖。

“当然，小史蒂夫。我甚至还准备了一点小玩具，想让你有个完美体验。”他轻轻弹动捏着的乳头。“现在你是自己抓好床头板让我来疼你，还是要我把你绑起来？”

史蒂夫想了一会。捆绑听起来很刺激，但同时他也喜欢巴基的主意，全凭自己的意志力来管住自己的手。“我能一直抓好床头板的。”

史蒂夫紧握的手指在床头板的边缘抓下了浅浅的痕迹。巴基的金属手指捏住了史蒂夫一边的乳粒，扭动揉搓着，金属手臂在肌肤的映衬下发出微光，他低下头，用胡茬去摩擦史蒂夫另一边的乳头。

史蒂夫呻吟着不停扭动身体，捏住床头板的手指关节开始泛白。他知道他的胸部比一般男人都要敏感，一直都是如此。他一直都有些难以面对这个事实，直到巴基告诉他每次看到他听见“玩弄你的奶头”不自在的样子就让他难以自持。巴基的双唇含住了他一边的乳珠，用力吸吮，用舌头来回舔弄着那一小块肉粒。史蒂夫克制着自己不要向后缩。他稍稍移动了一下臀部，巴基的勃起直直地抵着他的股缝。“天啊，巴克。”他小幅度地在巴基的性器上缓慢的研磨着，带动自己裸露在外的硬起在巴基的腹肌上画着圈。“操，上帝啊。”

“不，不是上帝，我是巴基。”巴基说完狠狠地咬上了史蒂夫的乳头，手指夹住另一边搓揉着。

史蒂夫觉得自己停止思考了，痛苦与欢愉交织在一起，才刚刚开始就快将他送上高潮的边缘。他呻吟着，大声喘息，发出细微的呼喊，像是在念着巴基的名字。

“想就这样射出来吗？让我玩弄你漂亮的乳头然后全部射在我的小腹上？”巴基笑得很甜。他将史蒂夫的胸肌往中间挤压，让两个乳头凑得更近，拇指可以一次性爱抚两边的乳尖。“嗯。也许我应该让你躺下来，把你的胸挤到一起，然后射在你红肿的乳头上。你说好不好？”

史蒂夫轻抖，头重重向后倒去，努力顺畅自己的呼吸，还要防止自己的手乱动。“巴——基。”他带着哭腔祈求道，臀部却更猛烈地摆动着，追逐着带给他快感的刺激。

“你已经要快到了，小史蒂夫？你现在就像发情一样，只要有人玩弄你的乳头你就投降了吗？”巴基舔湿自己两只手的拇指，抵着史蒂夫炙热的肌肤，将他的胸前的两点变得又红又湿。他倾身含住史蒂夫胸前殷红的朱果，在史蒂夫敏感的凸起上又舔又吸。“忍不住就射吧小宝贝，今晚还很长。”

史蒂夫感激地叹息，一只手伸到下面去抚摸自己，等下一秒意识到自己的错误时，已经太晚了。

“哎，小史蒂夫。”巴基啧嘴，摇了摇头，金属手牢牢抓住了史蒂夫的手腕。“我说过你可以摸自己了吗？”

“我错了，巴克。不是故意的。”史蒂夫恳求。

巴基轻轻松松地将史蒂夫另一只手从床头上拿下来，用金属手将两只手死死地锁在史蒂夫背后。“我这个人还是很善良的，会让你高潮，就算你不听话动了你的手。”巴基一副宽宏大量的样子，吮吸着自己的手指。他用湿润的手指揉搓起一边的肉粒，含住另一边的红点，在唇齿间挑逗，戏弄。

“谢谢你了，巴基。”史蒂夫喘着气，更加情动地在巴基身上扭动着。“你真好。”

巴基嘴里正忙着，含糊地回应了一声，在他的乳晕周围重重地印上了自己的牙印，粗暴地挤捏着另一边。他满意地欣赏着自己的杰作，看着自己留在史蒂夫胸膛上的痕迹，泛红的皮肤，淫靡而红肿的乳头。他能感觉到史蒂夫前端渗出的前液滴落在自己的腹肌上，他突然想对史蒂夫做点坏事。“还是告诉你一声，要是你忍不住来了的话，我就要用小夹子夹住你那对漂亮的小东西，让你在我操你的时候也一直戴着它们。”

过火的幻想将史蒂夫送上边缘，在巴基身上颤抖，尽数喷洒在巴基的腹部。

巴基抱着高潮后的史蒂夫，轻轻送开他的手，伸手到床边的柜子里，取出一对用铁链系着的乳夹。史蒂夫还在他怀里喘着气，他吻过史蒂夫的脸颊，夹上了他右边的乳头。

第二个夹子夹好的时候史蒂夫忍不住呻吟了起来，刺激有些超过负荷了。

“还好吗，小史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫在巴基颈边有些迟钝地点了点头，胸口剧烈起伏着。有些疼，夹子夹进了本已有些红肿的皮肤里，但是感觉还不错，特别是当巴基轻轻拉扯相连的链子时，感觉就更好了。“巴基！”

“你真美，宝贝。”巴基将史蒂夫从身上挪下来，站起身，顺手整理了一下身上的裤子。“我去做晚饭。”

“你打算让我自己动手解决？”史蒂夫一副无辜的口吻提议道。

巴基回头冲他笑了笑。“嗯不，这个等会。”一边走出房间一边大声说道，“你不想动的话就一直呆在那，但不许摘掉夹子！”

巴基做饭的时候心情颇好地吹着口哨，看见史蒂夫从他们的卧室里走出来的时候露出了一个会心的笑容，史蒂夫坐到了柜台上，依旧是全裸，让人赏心悦目。他凑过身去勾了勾他胸前的那条小链，想听见他发出的抽气声。“我就随便弄点吃的。喜欢吃烤乳酪三明治和番茄汤吗？”

史蒂夫点头，不得不握紧放在身侧的拳头，以免自己忍不住去碰触自己的胸前。“行。”

“你听起来有些紧张啊，史蒂夫。你真的没问题吗？”巴基做好了一个三明治，回头瞟了史蒂夫一样，冲他眨了眨眼。

史蒂夫瞪回去，咬着牙回道，“我很好。”

巴基摆好餐具，坐在史蒂夫对面。吃饭的时候，史蒂夫感觉巴基的目光一直粘在他身上，火辣的目光让他胸前染上一片嫣红。史蒂夫以最快速度吃完，在座位上扭动起来。

“这么心急？”巴基挑眉，他的三明治才只吃了一半呢。他的目光如同实质般地在史蒂夫的大腿上扫视，看见史蒂夫已经勃起并抵在腹肌上渗出前液的老二时，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“快点，巴克。”史蒂夫带着一点撒娇的意味，阴茎在巴基的注视下颤动。

“我想晚饭可以等会再吃。”巴基妥协。“到床上去等我。”

还没等巴基的话说完，史蒂夫就从凳子上起来跑进了卧室。他爬上床，仰面躺着，兴奋刺激着他的神经。

巴基看似随意地走了进来，但是当他走到床边居高临下看着史蒂夫的时候，史蒂夫还是发现了他由于情欲而放大的瞳孔。巴基脱掉了自己的裤子，爬进史蒂夫的双腿间，两人的分身几乎要碰触到一起。“宝贝，你真美。”

史蒂夫的手在头顶犹豫了一阵，最终还是抓紧了床头，不发一言地凑起上身把自己往巴基身上送。巴基激烈的呼吸声回应了他，一只手摸上了他的胸膛，揉捏着他红肿的乳头。“你要说话算话。”

“我之前说过的话太多了。”巴基拉了拉那条链子，然后低下头去含住了一个被夹住的乳头，牙齿碾磨着口中的乳夹。

史蒂夫在床上难耐地扭动着，在巴基的嘴和远离疼痛/快感之间犹豫着。过了好一会他才组织好语言，红着脸说，“你说你会把我那里挤在一起，然后操我。”

巴基露出了魔鬼般的笑容。“你喜欢这个主意，嗯？那就恭敬不如从命了。”他撑起双手爬到史蒂夫身上，握住史蒂夫的双手放到自己腿边，伸手将史蒂夫胸前挤压在一起。“想要我射到你胸口吗，小史蒂夫？你想要我这样做吗？还是想要我射进你的小屁股？”他一只手握住自己老二的底端，在史蒂夫的乳头周围画圈，在红艳糜烂的肌肤上留下了自己的前液。“也许我两样都应该试试，你再让我硬一次，然后我就喂饱你的小洞，哪边都不得罪。”他伸手提了提那条链子，将自己的大家伙塞进史蒂夫的双乳之间，随意地挺送了几下。“你觉得怎么，小宝贝？喜欢我刚才说的吗？”

史蒂夫呻吟着，扭动了一下前胸，将自己的双乳又向中间挤了一点，让巴基感受到更多的自己。“喜欢，你想要什么都可以，巴克。”他只要稍微低下头一点，就能舔到巴基向前挺送时的老二。这样的想法让他不禁舔了一下下唇。

巴基加快了抽插，一只手勾住链条，另一只手将自己渗出的液体如数涂抹在了史蒂夫的乳头周围。他的呼吸越来越重，自己的硬起消失在双乳之间的美景，史蒂夫被情欲渲染的表情，让他视线在其中沉迷。他觉得自己快要到了，嘴里开始冒出一些无意义的话语。

“天呐，上帝，操，史蒂夫，你简直是奇迹。这对奶子比我见过的任何女人的都要爽，简直让我上瘾。真想马上都射到你身上。要不要把这些夹子取下来，还是操完你之后再拿？”他猛拽了一下链条，史蒂夫溢出一句叫喊。“应该给你穿个洞的，戴上乳环，方便我用牙齿咬住，或者是那种小棒，一边操你的时候还能一边舔。你肯定会喜欢的。”

幻想让史蒂夫呻吟出声，身下的硬物笔直地指向自己的小腹。“你想怎样都可以。”

“太 他妈的 美了。”巴基低吼。“真是 天生的 淫荡。”他松开乳夹，在史蒂夫的尖叫下射了出来，尽数释放在了史蒂夫的胸口上。他将东西涂抹在史蒂夫红肿的乳头处，随着高潮的余韵减缓抽插的速度。“真他妈爽。”他喘着气道。

史蒂夫带着一点哭腔，在他身下弓起身子，想给自己的小兄弟找点安慰。“巴基，求你。”

巴基好笑又假装被恼怒地叹了一口气，用涂满精液的手握住了史蒂夫的勃起，又快又狠地上下撸动着，扭动的手腕刺激着底端。“真是贪心。”他用指甲按进了一边的乳头，又用两根手指沾了一点自己的东西，插进了史蒂夫张开的嘴里。

史蒂夫舔尽了巴基手指上的精液，被巴基触摸自己性器顶端的敏感处弄得大脑一片空白。“快到了。我要到了。”他含着巴基的手指呻吟道。

巴基抽出自己的手指，捏了捏他一边的乳头，与此同时几乎半贴下身来，舔弄着另一边的果实，他加快了手上的动作，将史蒂夫尖叫着送上了高潮。

巴基缓慢地抚摸着他，听见史蒂夫发出抽泣的声音并缩起肩膀想要逃离巴基的嘴巴时，他才退开了一点。“还好吗？”

“我觉得我差不多快死了。”史蒂夫叹息，双手护住胸口，免得巴基又凑过来玩弄。“我觉得我大概有阵子都不能穿衬衫了。”

3.  
史蒂夫从大厦的医疗中心回来的时候，巴基正在厨房里等他，旁边放着娜塔莎送来的结婚礼物。他瞬间就脸红了，毫无疑问，肯定是因为他上次的任务，巴基准备来庆祝他的胜利了。

一些有超能力的罪犯打算复仇，大肆破坏这座城市，四处纵火，爆炸不断，各处火光四起。只有山姆和史蒂夫接到了通知，其他人都有任务在身，史蒂夫突然灵光一闪，要山姆把他从20层楼高的地方直直扔下去，天降到这些坏蛋的头顶，然后对着他们的脑袋扎一针镇定剂。史蒂夫在任务中受了几处灼伤，但是他已经确认伤口都愈合了，甚至连疤都没有留下。“嗨，巴基。”

巴基笑了一下，慢慢地上下打量着史蒂夫。“嗨小史蒂夫。医生放你回来了？”他等着史蒂夫点头。“很好。”他用手肘拱了拱那个礼物篮子。“我想这次时间可能会比平常要久一点，鉴于你表现得比平常还要傻。”

“喂！”史蒂夫抗议。

巴基瞪了回去，丝毫不以为意。“你我都知道这是事实。”

史蒂夫耸肩，别开了目光。那确实不算是最好的主意。

“我来说一下计划。等会和其他复仇者有个会议，”他瞟了一眼墙上的钟，“10分钟之后。我会让你在后面塞点东西。”

史蒂夫快速地看了一眼无辜地躺在柜台上的那个篮子，有些期待地舔了一下嘴唇，裤子有些发紧。压低声音问道，“就这样？”

巴基交叉双臂横在胸前。“在你眼里我就这么没创造力？”他抿嘴笑了一下。“剩下的等你准备好了在讨论吧。”

“谁叫我要跟你打赌呢。”史蒂夫回答，满不在乎地送了耸肩。

“嗯哼，别表现得好像你不是一想到在你的小屁股里塞个家伙就忍不住要把裤子弄得一团糟一样。”巴基嘲讽，示意史蒂夫过来。“我都看见你牛仔裤里鼓起来一块了。”

史蒂夫红着脸靠近巴基，停在他面前，眼睛在巴基勾起的嘴角和那个篮子之间摇摆。还没等他开口，巴基就把他一把拉过来面对着柜台，从背后贴住他，一只手伸过去解开他牛仔裤的拉链。

拉下史蒂夫裤子的时候，巴基顺手从篮子里拿出了一管润滑剂，压下史蒂夫的身子让他趴在柜台上。他随意地在史蒂夫的臀瓣上摸了几把，打开润滑剂涂满手指，两根手指戏弄似的在史蒂夫又紧又热的洞口处按压着。

史蒂夫尽自己所能得长开双腿，让自己的火热的胸口平压在冰凉的大理石桌面上。巴基的两根手指深深地推进他体内，如剪刀般地分开，扩张，逼得他的呼吸越来越沉重。

“你应该更谨慎些。”巴基责备道。他一直用两根手指在给史蒂夫做着扩张，在篮子里摸索到肛塞，拿出来涂上润滑剂。他避开了史蒂夫的前列腺，等史蒂夫忍不住想含得更深的时候又将手指抽了出来，史蒂夫摇着腰想要巴基把手指放回去，那里实在是想念得紧。

“那个计划其实还不错的。”史蒂夫心不在焉地回嘴。

巴基哼笑了一声，彻底抽出自己的手，在史蒂夫开口抱怨之前把那个肛塞推送了进去。东西有些长，前部有些弧度，正好能压到史蒂夫的前列腺。他抽动了几下，在史蒂夫体内转动了一会，一手抓住史蒂夫的后颈按住他，然后将他翻过身来。“那个计划傻逼到家了。”他缓慢地撸动着史蒂夫的阴茎，手从史蒂夫的脖子上移到肛塞的的尾部，弹了弹。

史蒂夫突然起身吻住了巴基，包裹着肛塞的内壁不断收缩，不断地刺激着他的敏感点。他在巴基的嘴边不断呻吟，一只手滑到巴基的裤子里握住了巴基的分身。

巴基从这个亲吻中抽身，让史蒂夫跪在自己身前，嘴角带笑地俯视着史蒂夫，一边用拇指摩挲着史蒂夫的脸颊，一边脱下了自己的裤子。“想要你含住我，宝贝。”他握住自己分身的根部，在史蒂夫的嘴边敲了几下，将他饱满红肿的嘴唇弄得一片狼藉。“吸我的时候你也会想射出来，我漂亮的宝贝，因为你可有一阵子不能发泄呢。”

史蒂夫心甘情愿地张开了嘴，吸吮着巴基性器的顶端，舌头绕着顶端舔弄，在顶部神经丰富的地方不时用舌头按压着。他一手环住了自己的硬起，沾了一点自己的前液，润滑着柱身。

巴基一手撑在史蒂夫身后的柜台上，另一只手放在史蒂夫的脑袋后面，手指在史蒂夫的短发里穿插，轻轻地拉扯着。“操，史蒂夫。我都不知道到底是你的屁股让我更爽还是你的嘴了。”他注视着史蒂夫吞吐着自己老二的嘴唇，如此淫秽的画面，不知羞耻地张开包裹着自己的粗长，鼻子都快埋进自己的耻毛里了。史蒂夫透过长长的睫毛向上看着他，巴基发出一阵呻吟。“你看起来就他妈像是个为我堕落的天使。”

史蒂夫含着巴基的分身发出含糊的声音，深埋着东西的喉咙也跟着震动。他加快了自己手上的速度，口水顺着嘴角一点点滴落下来，眼睛因为缺少空气而一片水汽氤氲。他尽可能久地含住巴基的分身，直到他因为缺氧后退大口喘气。汗水布满后背，喘了一口气之后又重新含住了巴基。

巴基用拇指细细描绘着自己分身在史蒂夫脸颊上凸显出来的形状，勾住史蒂夫的嘴巴，将其分得更开，好让自己看见自己是如何消失在史蒂夫的喉咙里的。“对我太好了，甜心，把我吸得真好，仿佛你天生就是为吸我老二而生。”

这个称呼让史蒂夫颤抖了一下，含着巴基的嘴里发出一声大大的呻吟。他晃动了一下臀部，好让肛塞更好地刺激自己的性感点，身子不由自主地向前挺，差点被巴基的老二呛住。

巴基注意到史蒂夫快到了，两手都放在了史蒂夫的脑后，不让史蒂夫向后倒去。“为我射出来，宝贝。用你的手，和你嘴里的老二让自己高潮。让我看看你有多么喜欢含我的老二。”

史蒂夫挣扎着想用鼻子呼吸，不断吞咽着巴基，夹着肛塞的后穴不断收缩。他扭动了一下手腕，然后射到了地板和自己手上，快感的冲刷让整具身体不断颤抖。

巴基挺送了一下，一下，又一下，然后深埋在史蒂夫的喉咙里迎来了高潮，等着史蒂夫将自己的东西如数吞咽进去才退了出来。

史蒂夫猛吸了几口空气，头靠在巴基的大腿上喘着气，巴基的手温柔地摩挲着他的头发。

巴基伸手把史蒂夫拉起来，紧紧地环住他，又在篮子里摸索着什么东西。“找到了。”他轻柔地说道，史蒂夫看见是一个小环。

“嗯哼。”史蒂夫还有迷糊。

“万一你在开会的时候忍不住泄了身怎么办。”巴基勾起笑容，一手扶住史蒂夫疲软下来的阴茎，另一只手将小环套了上去，将其套在了靠近根部的位置。“这样就好了。”他飞快地上下打量了史蒂夫一眼，然后穿好了裤子。“你最好先去清洗一下。”

史蒂夫小心翼翼地迈步，每走一步他都能感觉到体内的肛塞也随着移动。他去浴室洗了洗手，换下了自己的牛仔裤和汗湿透的衬衫，非常仔细地还上了干净的内裤和牛仔裤，出门的时候顺手从衣橱里抓了一件巴基的衬衫穿上了。

巴基毫不掩饰地欣赏着史蒂夫走路的姿态，摸了摸口袋里肛塞的遥控开关。他实在忍不住想看看史蒂夫在他队友面前情难自已的样子。

会议如同平常一样在会议室举行，两人进来的时候接受了其他人好奇的注目礼，毕竟这对总是第一个到的史蒂夫来说，这实在是不正常。巴基坐在史蒂夫对面的椅子上，这样他就能名正言顺地观察史蒂夫了。

史蒂夫疑惑地扫了他一眼，很快又把注意力集中到了玛利亚说的那份最新安全协议上去了，巴基只是回了一个笑容。他等到史蒂夫全身心地投入到会议中的时候，打开了遥控器的最低档。

他迅速换上一副假装关心的样子，咬住嘴唇防止自己笑出来，看着史蒂夫在椅子上如坐针毡，脸上染了一层漂亮的红晕。“你还好吗，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫挥手示意他没事，瞪了巴基一眼，在椅子上挪动了一下位置。“没事。”他咬着牙说道。他克制着不让自己脸红，死死抓住椅子的扶手，防止自己忍不住在裤子里磨蹭。阴茎环虽说能防止他硬起来，但是他还是有些担心后面对前列腺的刺激会让他的前液沾湿裤子。如果这时候有人提问的话，他可说不出来玛利亚刚才讲了些什么。

巴基有些庆幸自己刚才射了一次，因为光是看着史蒂夫努力克制自己的样子就让他完全硬了，心思早已不在会议身上。觉得史蒂夫已经适应了，他又调高了一个档位，有些失望地发现史蒂夫只是稍稍震颤了一下。

刺激不断增强，史蒂夫知道自己的视线也越来越游离。他的手肘撑在桌子上，用手捂住嘴，身子微微向前倾，装作是认真开会的样子，而不是满脑子都是摘掉阴茎环然后射在自己的手里。再一次加速的震动让史蒂夫有些招架不住，弯曲起脸颊边除了中指以外的手指，默默地给巴基比了个中指。

巴基已经安详的升天了，看着史蒂夫假装屁股里没有肛塞的样子让他仿佛置身天堂。只剩下最高的那一挡了，巴基想留到最美好的一刻再试，所以他开始随意地调解强度，不给史蒂夫一点点机会去适应任何一档。他自己已经硬的不行了，在裤子里渗出了前液。他暗暗祈祷会议赶快结束，不然他可能会忍不住在所有人面前操史蒂夫。

史蒂夫发现娜塔莎的视线在他和巴基之间游走，带着一丝了然的意味。他试着表现得正常一点，挺直了背脊，他余光扫了对面的巴基一眼，知道他也发现娜塔莎注意到他们了，史蒂夫不得不闭上眼忍受着身后越来越快的震动。他竭尽所能地保持在座位上，将全身的重量都依靠在手肘上，导致桌子发出了一声细微的断裂声，出现了一道裂纹。等他张开双目，正遇上娜塔莎朝他邪恶地一笑。

“今天就这样吧。”玛利亚站在前面说道。

“是吗，确定没有别的要补充了？”娜塔莎笑得十分甜美，史蒂夫觉得每次遇见这个女人都没好事。

“没了，就这么多。”玛利亚被问得有些疑惑。

“谁一起去吃晚饭？”托尼兴致勃勃地问，一只脚已经迈出了会议室。“巴恩斯，你跟队长来吗？”

娜塔莎摆了摆手，朝巴基眨了眨眼，然后把克林特拖出了房间。巴基假装思考了一下托尼的邀请，故意拉长鼻音拖延时间，史蒂夫在椅子里煎熬着，用被情欲笼罩的双眼警告着巴基。“呃不了，我们就算了。”

“我懂的，不能打扰二人世界。”托尼回头大喊。

“差不多吧。”巴基喃喃，等到房间里只剩下他和史蒂夫，一步跨到史蒂夫身边，将他拉了起来。“感觉怎么样，小宝贝。”

史蒂夫呻吟着，额头上的汗水低落到巴基的肩膀上，巴基让人靠在自己身上，搂着他走出了房间，进了电梯。“你他妈的真是坏透了。”

巴基发出笑声，心疼地拍了拍史蒂夫的头，金属手臂环过他的腰支撑着他。“瞧瞧这脏话。你就打算用这张嘴来亲你的老公吗？”

“除非他把这该死的圆环从我身上拿下去，否则免谈。”史蒂夫在巴基颈边低吼，在电梯到达楼层之前就解开了自己的裤子。

巴基叹气，伸手解开了圆环，取了下来，看着史蒂夫的性器迅速地硬了起来。电梯门打开了，史蒂夫冲进了两人的公寓，在巴基赶上他之前就扯掉了身上的衬衣，踢掉了裤子。

巴基特意放慢脚步，直直朝卧室走去。他将震动调到最大档，随即听见史蒂夫在房间里叫喊呻吟的声音，顺手拿过厨房里的礼物篮，吹着口哨慢慢踱进了房间。

史蒂夫一手快速在自己的分身上撸动着，另一只手拨弄着在他体内震动的肛塞。红色从他的耳朵尖一直蔓延到他形状漂亮的，胀成深红色的老二上，胸膛剧烈起伏着，口中还念着巴基的名字。

巴基呻吟着快速扒掉了自己的衣服，爬上了床，手上依旧拿着那个篮子，放在不停扭动的史蒂夫旁边。“看看你，如此美丽，为我打开了你自己。你想射出来吗，宝贝？”

史蒂夫的声音带着哭腔，点了点头，伸出颤抖的手想要触摸巴基。

“那真可惜。只有我让你射的时候你才能射。”巴基从篮子里拿出一副手铐，迅速地将史蒂夫的手铐在了床头。他将史蒂夫的双腿分开，跪坐在其中，一只手在史蒂夫滴着液体的勃起上游走，又向下分开他的臀瓣，将肛塞往里推，让其按压在史蒂夫的前列腺上，然后又讲其拉扯出来，最大限度地扩张着史蒂夫的后穴。“你真听我的话，刚才那么努力地忍着。很难忍吧宝贝？是不是要忍不住跪下来求我操你？”

“是的，”史蒂夫喘息着，轻轻扯动了一下手铐，试了试力度。“太难了，忍得很辛苦，但是又不能勃起。”

“我的小可怜。”巴基凑上身亲吻了一下史蒂夫的分身，舔了舔小眼。“你现在有多想射？”

“天哪，巴基，求你让我高潮。”史蒂夫祈求道，双腿环上巴基的腰，将他拉拢。“求你，求你了，巴基，我想要。”

“嗯——”巴基拔出肛塞，用两根手指在洞口处戏弄着。“我怎么觉得你没有那么想要呢。”

“我想要，巴基，真的。求你了，快操我，用你的老二让我高潮。”史蒂夫的头深深地埋在枕头里，身体却邀请似的弓起，不停往巴基的手指上挺送。“我会听话的。”

“你一直都很听话，小猫咪。”巴基将史蒂夫的一条腿架在了他的肩膀上，用自己老二的前段在他的洞口处不断调戏。他润滑了自己的肉根，史蒂夫的小洞也由于肛塞上的润滑剂而足够湿润，进入应该不困难。“等我射的时候你就能高潮了。”

巴基进来了，史蒂夫快在自己的嘴唇上咬出一个洞来遏制自己的浪叫声，开始稍微有些疼，张裂的感觉让他的脚趾都缩了起来。巴基的每一下都撞在了他的性感点上，直到巴基轻轻在他耳边发出嘘声，他才注意到自己一直在发出“啊”，“求你”之类的呻吟。

巴基知道自己撑不了多久了，他用手包裹住了小史蒂夫，跟随着自己抽插的速度安慰着史蒂夫的硬起，抓住史蒂夫的臀部让他狠狠得撞上自己每一次向上的挺送。“我快了宝贝，你准备好高潮了吗？”

史蒂夫在枕头上来回反复，巴基的声音仿佛能穿过那些无意义的噪音，缓慢而坚定地抵达自己的脑海。他觉得自己回了一句什么，可能说了是，也可能是一声尖叫，也许什么也没说。他觉得自己漂浮于半空，身体随着快感一层一层地累积，听见那句“来吧，史蒂夫。”时，终于到了顶端，那一瞬间大脑停止了思考，浑身的肌肉紧绷，液体沾湿了自己的腹部和胸膛。

巴基也只是抽送了几下之后，就射在了史蒂夫体内深处。巴基从高潮恢复过来之后史蒂夫依旧沉浸在余韵之中，他温柔地放低史蒂夫的腿，缓缓地退了出来，看了一眼史蒂夫半硬的分身。他俯下身来，分开史蒂夫的臀部，仔细观察着自己的东西是怎样从史蒂夫红肿的小穴里流出来。“你还好吗，小史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫含糊地答应了一声，还有些迷迷糊糊的。巴基笑出声来，放弃抵抗自己的欲望，倾身将自己留在史蒂夫身上的东西舔去。

史蒂夫猛地一抖，意识突然清醒了，身体随着巴基越来越深入的舌头不住扭动，敏感得颤抖。“巴基！”他叹息着。他很意外自己居然还硬着，因为刚才剧烈的高潮让他的双卵都有些受不住了。

巴基哼了一声，抬头看了史蒂夫一眼，手上拿着一个柱形带着弧度的东西。“娜塔莎真是考虑周到。这是前列腺按摩器。”他凑上前舔了舔史蒂夫不断收缩的小洞。“你觉得你还能继续吗？”

史蒂夫再次躺在床上放松身体，期待地点了点头。如果以后他不敢直视娜塔莎的双眼，那一定是他自己的问题了。

4.  
巴基在他和史蒂夫的公寓里走来走去，怒火，绝望，强压下愤怒，等着史塔克和巴顿把史蒂夫从他的上一个任务中带回来。距离上一次巴基赢得打赌已经过去几周了，史蒂夫也比往常表现得更谨慎。巴基早该猜到会有这样的事发生的。史蒂夫从来都不是一个安分守己不惹麻烦的人。

史塔克告诉他，几小时前史蒂夫在他的单人行动中触发了紧急信号，他那时已经赶去援助史蒂夫了。等他们找到他时，不得不穿过近百个九头蛇特工的包围才救出史蒂夫，史塔克一直通过无线电告知他们事情的进展。

很明显，明明应该呼叫支援的时候，史蒂夫却任由自己被俘虏。被九头蛇捉住。巴基的拳头紧握，骨间发出响声，摇了摇头，眼神愤怒而空洞。史蒂夫根本就不知道后援能否及时赶到。这个该死的傻瓜。

他不知道自己应该拥抱史蒂夫还是掐死他，虽然此刻他毫无疑问又赢了一次，但是他现在丝毫没有精力去想上床的事。他确实有些担心自己会把怒火发泄到史蒂夫身上，这是他最不愿发生的事情。

史蒂夫的头都快缩到肩膀里去了，像被狠狠教训了一顿一样小心翼翼地走进两人公寓，他的怒火还是没有平息半分。如果巴基喜欢打赌的话，他也确实喜欢，他一定赌斯塔克已经好好把史蒂夫教育了一番了。“你到底在想些什么？”他问道，神色严肃，下颚紧绷，双臂横在胸前。“难道除了让九头蛇俘虏你以外你想不出别的办法了？”

“对不起，巴克。”史蒂夫轻声说道。

“操你的，史蒂夫。”巴基突然爆发了，冲向前去把史蒂夫拉进一个结实的怀抱。“你受伤了吗？”

“没，他们也不敢太靠近。”史蒂夫喃喃，用力地回抱了巴基。

巴基抱了一会儿才松手，直到此时，史蒂夫才意识到自己到底惹了多大的麻烦，巴基眼里那种虚无的眼神，只会在他想起自己成为冬日战士的那段时期时才会出现。“我没事，巴克。”他试着安慰巴基，但是不确定巴基真的听进去了。

接下来的几天，巴基都不让史蒂夫离开他的视野。他没有提起打赌的事，史蒂夫也没有提。自从史蒂夫回来之后，两人就没有做过爱了。巴基一看见史蒂夫，脑海中就出现九头蛇将史蒂夫绑在自己当初洗脑的那把椅子上的画面，像洗去他的记忆那样抹去史蒂夫的记忆。

他不知道怎么跟史蒂夫解释自己的这些念头，也受不了史蒂夫看着他时愧疚的双眼，像是将巴基这样的原因都归结到自己身上一样。有一次史蒂夫试探性地问了他，巴基只是耸了耸肩，要他不要担心。他花了好几天来思考对策。

“我要兑现赌约。”大约距离史蒂夫那次惨痛的任务之后一个星期的晚上，巴基突然开口，两人正闲适地靠在沙发上，电视发出的声音也恰恰好。

史蒂夫立马回过神来。他知道，因为自己短暂地被九头蛇俘虏，巴基一直在与那些记忆和情感斗争着，如果巴基已经处理好了，愿意和他做爱，那么史蒂夫绝对是100%同意的。

“你还记得你的安全词吗？”

“嗯，当然。”史蒂夫不得不清了清喉咙才开口。如果巴基觉得他可能会说出安全词，那么他一定在计划什么了不得的事情。

“如果需要的话你会用？”巴基盯着史蒂夫，试图在他脸上寻找答案。

“当然，巴克，你知道我会的。“

巴基点头，大部分是安慰自己，深呼吸，一手环过了史蒂夫的腰，将他一把拉倒自己腿上，在史蒂夫还没反应过来的时候便一把拉下他的裤子。“你这次真是吓死我了。”巴基爱抚着史蒂夫暴露在外的皮肤，用自己有血有肉的那只手搓揉着史蒂夫的臀瓣，钢铁手臂抓牢史蒂夫的腰，将人压在了沙发上。

史蒂夫有些情动了。他很清楚接下来要发生什么，也许前一段时间巴基没有提，史蒂夫也一直在想这件事。他放松下来，趴在巴基的大腿上，双颊埋在沙发靠垫里。“对不起。”

听见史蒂夫的道歉，巴基点点头，虽然史蒂夫看不见。“你会知道自己错哪了的。”他一开始就下了狠手，没有提前预热，直接又重又狠地扇在了史蒂夫的屁股上，留下一个个扇红的手掌印。他没有数出声来，但在心里默念数字，第一分钟里打了十下。他停顿下来，揉了揉被大红的臀肉。

史蒂夫在巴基的手掌下微微颤抖，眼里已经聚集起了泪水，不是因为疼痛，而是看到巴基焦躁不安的样子让他心疼。“对不起。”他重复了一遍又一遍，在巴基强壮的手臂下动弹不得，只得承受着，一边臀瓣被狠狠疼爱的，然后又转到另一边。“我错了，巴基。”他啜泣着，眼泪夺眶而出。

巴基又停下来，给了史蒂夫一点时间平复一会，顺便欣赏了一番史蒂夫被蹂躏得红肿又性感的身体。他不担心史蒂夫的眼泪，史蒂夫还没说出安全词，况且他的勃起还戳着自己的大腿呢。“你应该早点叫后援的。”他每说一个字就狠拍一下。“你应该等后援来的。”又是几下。“你不该让九头蛇近身的。”巴基特意将最后几下用力打在了史蒂夫屁股靠近大腿的部分，他知道那是最敏感的部分。

最后的几下让史蒂夫的腿不住踢动，后面如同火烧一般，眼泪又落了下来。“对不起，对不起，对不起。”他哽噎着，过激的情绪让他的喉咙发紧。“我真的知道错了。”史蒂夫小声哼道。

巴基来回安抚着史蒂夫的后背，直到他停止哭泣才松开禁锢，拉着他坐起来。他搂住史蒂夫，让他的头埋在自己的颈窝处，让史蒂夫发泄出自己的情感。“我知道。”他轻语，亲吻着史蒂夫的额头。“我知道你知错了，但是我们还没做完呢。”

史蒂夫抬头看着巴基，发现巴基嘴边带着一抹若隐若现的微笑。他微微颤抖，分身抽搐了一下。他有预感接下来会是一个愉悦的夜晚。“是吗？”

“嗯哼。”巴基一脚将咖啡桌踢开，沙发前空出了一大片地方。他冲那块地方点点头。“跪下。”

史蒂夫立刻服从了，从容地在巴基面前跪了下来。

巴基的手指在空中画了个圈。“转过去。”他等着史蒂夫转了个身，然后双手将史蒂夫的肩膀往下压了压。“小屁股抬起来，宝贝。”

史蒂夫红着脸照做了，胸膛紧贴着粗糙的地毯，将自己通红的屁股暴露在空中。龟头摩擦过地毯的表面，沾湿了地毯，留下水渍，让他发出一阵呻吟。他的手指抓进地毯里，稳住自己，任由巴基分开臀瓣肆意看着自己的小穴。

巴基的呼吸加快，坐到了沙发边缘，扯开自己的裤子，解放出自己的家伙。“自己打开给我看看，小史蒂夫。”他命令道，看着史蒂夫伸手到后面去分开自己的屁股，白皙的双手映衬在红肿皮肤上的画面让他发出一声低吼。

史蒂夫的屁股一片通红，却性感非常，自己扒开屁股让他觉得羞耻，却意外地激起了快感的火花。他希望自己能看见巴基在做什么，但是从声音来判断，巴基十有八九是在自慰。淫靡的画面，巴基盯着他红肿的屁股和不断收缩的洞口，发出低吟，前液一直滴落到地摊上。

“你真安静，宝贝。也许我应该多这样做几次。扇红你的小屁股，直到你呻吟着求我操你。你喜欢这样是吗，小史蒂夫？喜欢我把你拉到我腿上，把你屁股打得一片嫣红，然后狠狠地插进去？”巴基情不自禁地说着淫荡的话语，手上加快动作。他伸出自己空着的那只手，大拇指插进了史蒂夫的后穴里，在史蒂夫的呻吟中来回抽插，试着全部捅进去。“妈的，小猫咪，你会让我对你做任何事，对吗？”

“是的，任何事巴基，只要你想。”如果此刻稍微刺激一下他的老二，他马上就能射出来。他快到了，而巴基甚至都没有碰过他。“可以为你做任何事。”

巴基一只手抓住史蒂夫一边的臀瓣，看着不断收缩的洞口，就这样射了出来。他的精液涂满了史蒂夫的入口，一些沾到了屁股上，还有一些落在了他卷起的衬衫露出的后背上。他的退一软，跌坐在史蒂夫旁边，将冰凉的液体涂抹在史蒂夫的后穴周围，指尖时不时戳进去几下。“操他娘的。”

渴望高潮让史蒂夫的身体不住颤抖，他朝巴基的方向挺送着自己的下身，手撑起来扭头，带着祈求的神情看着巴基。“巴基，想射。求你了。”

“要是下一次有这种情况你怎么办？”巴基一边问着，一边用精液润滑过的手包裹住了史蒂夫的分身。

“我会叫后援。我会等他们到。”史蒂夫的头抵住地毯，不住的往巴基的拳头里送。“我不会让九头蛇碰我。”

“你最好记住。”巴基收紧拳头，拇指扫过顶端的小口，按压着顶部敏感的神经。“来吧宝贝，为我射出来。”

高潮让史蒂夫浑身颤抖，不可避免地将地毯弄的一团糟。他胡乱地伸出手寻找巴基的手，十指相扣，任由巴基抚摸着他度过高潮。“我真的错了，巴基。”这是史蒂夫恢复过来的第一句话。

“我知道。别再这么做了。”为了强调一遍，他又拍了拍史蒂夫的屁股，看见他呻吟着又硬了的时候，轻轻发出笑声。“下一次我就不会下手这么轻了。”

“这还轻？！”

5.  
史蒂夫出外勤时的粗心大意让巴基有些心猿意马了。他不该这样的，毕竟史蒂夫是拿性命在冒险，但是他确实十分渴望这份胜利。对于要做些什么，他琢磨了有一段时间了。实际上是从梦中来的灵感。他在半梦半醒之间，朦胧之中，仿佛有某种声音传入他的耳中。

托尼刚才跟史蒂夫争论了一番，实在没什么意义，只是为了吵而吵，巴基私以为这是两人之间奇怪的互动方式。在梦里，他正和史蒂夫翻云覆雨，这没什么奇怪的，然而托尼却在不远处，看到并听完了全程。

他并不是真的想让斯塔克围观自己操史蒂夫，但是他确实喜欢这种差点被人发现的感觉，这种随时会有人靠近发现他们的刺激。于是，等他们从任务中返回，史蒂夫处理完伤口之后，他兴奋地宣布了自己的奖赏，“在接下来的24小时里，我要随时随地的操你。”

史蒂夫面带疑虑，但仍旧答应了。他严重低估了巴基爱现的程度。

一开始是从医疗室回去路上在电梯里的一发口活。身后的门一合上，巴基便跪下身来，将史蒂夫压在墙上，把他的分身从制服里掏出来，一口去含到喉咙，刺激得史蒂夫双手胡乱摸着想要抓住什么东西。

“巴基！我的老天！”史蒂夫哽噎，在巴基嘴里变硬。他的头碰的一声靠在了电梯的墙上，想在巴基温暖的口腔里挺送，但是却被巴基按住钉在了墙上。

巴基抬头看着史蒂夫，眨了个眼，后退了一点，开口道，“时间不会太久，换做我的话会快点射出来。”又将史蒂夫吞到底。

史蒂夫尽自己最大的可能张大双腿，双手抱住巴基的脑袋。巴基使出浑身解数，含住龟头不住吞咽，沿着底部的血管一路舔上去，牙齿轻磨龟头下方的那道缝隙，他的每一个动作都让史蒂夫欲罢不能。电梯门开的时候史蒂夫按下了关闭的按钮，他只能期望没有人等电梯了。

巴基含着史蒂夫的分身，吸了一口气，重重地吮吸着。他的眼神将史蒂夫锁死，缓慢的眨眼，溢出一句句呻吟。电梯开始动了。

“操，天哪，操。”史蒂夫倾身向前想去按一下按钮，却被巴基死死按住。“天，巴基，会被人看到的。”

巴基又哼了一声，头往前凑得更近了，鼻子擦过了史蒂夫的毛发。在史蒂夫射出来之前他是不会让那扇门打开的，只是史蒂夫不知道罢了。

刺激与恐惧交织的感觉充盈的史蒂夫的全身，将他带往欲望的边缘。他的视线忍不住在不断上升的楼层数字和巴基的脸之间徘徊，眼看快到公共楼层，他的呼吸也越来越急促。巴基的舌头舔弄那道缝隙的时候他忍不住低下头，巴基的脸颊凹陷进去，更加用力地吸吮着顶端。

三件事同时发生，史蒂夫的高潮，停止的电梯，以及在电梯开门前按下紧急按钮的巴基，如数吞下了史蒂夫的东西。

“先生们，出了什么事吗？”贾维斯的声音回响在狭小的电梯间里。

巴基麻利地起身，用手背擦了擦嘴，朝史蒂夫露出一个坏笑。“没事。不小心碰到了。”

“当然是这样，中士。”

史蒂夫还沉浸在快感中，一边喘着粗气一边穿好裤子，没空分心给巴基一个眼刀，“差点就要被发现了。”

“你不能否认你确实乐在其中。”巴基抬眉，按下电梯恢复运行的按钮。

两小时后，巴基拉着史蒂夫到了公共厨房的楼层。巴基事前已经确认过了，所有的复仇者都很忙，基本上不会有人进来。

史蒂夫任凭他折腾，很清楚巴基其实也不想被人看见，而且也采取了某种措施防止被人看见。巴基将他推到在地事，他顺手将巴基拉到自己身上，双手在巴基的大腿上游走，两人的舌头交缠，发出啧啧水声。

巴基的一只手伸进史蒂夫的衣服里，揉捏着他的乳头，另一只手史蒂夫的裤子脱到大腿。他将史蒂夫对折起来，猛地把他的裤子拉下来，露出屁股。在口袋里找到了带来的润滑剂，涂了一些在手指上，然后一次性将两根送入史蒂夫体内。

史蒂夫咬住自己的手臂防止自己发出声音，将自己的呻吟吞咽下去，努力在巴基的手指上放松下来。他伸手紧紧抓住巴基的臀部，将他向自己拉过来，狠狠地撞向自己。

“要安静点，小史蒂夫。”巴基在史蒂夫耳边轻声说道，在他脖间啃咬着，留下一串串吻痕。“别把人引过来了。”他加入了第三根手指，爱惨了史蒂夫咬住自己手臂忍住呻吟的样子。“不想让别人看见你有多么欠操。”

“你打算废话一晚上还是过来操我？”史蒂夫低声回嘴道。

“你觉得我不能同时做到？”巴基褪下裤子，只露出了自己的分身，抽出自己的手指，给自己做了下润滑。他抵住洞口，只推进了前段一部分，等着史蒂夫发出不耐烦的呻吟，主动向后挺送，想要吞入更多。“以后你每次来这里都会想起现在了。我狠狠地干你，让你射得满地都是，把斯塔克闪亮的地板弄得一片污秽。”

“天啊，巴基，再用力点。”史蒂夫头抵住冰凉的瓷砖，用力向后迎接着巴基的抽插。“用力操我。”

“没问题，小猫咪。”巴基啃咬着史蒂夫耳后敏感的皮肤，又快又狠地撞进史蒂夫的身体里，用手捂住史蒂夫的嘴巴防止他发出太大的声音，挺送的力度让两人的身子不断的向前挪动。“摸摸你自己，小史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫伸出一只手撑在地上，另一只手包裹住了自己的勃起，指关节因来回的撸动撞击着地面。他仔细地安慰着顶端，搔刮着马眼，玩弄着龟头下方那敏感的地方，拳头收紧，阴囊渐渐鼓起来，濒临高潮。“快到了，巴克。快要射了。”

“最好动作快一点，好像有人要来了。”巴基埋进史蒂夫体内，用力挺腰，不断撞击着史蒂夫的前列腺。“还是说你想让人看着你屁股里含着一根老二高潮？”

史蒂夫十分确定没人来。他的听觉和巴基一样好，甚至更加敏锐，但是他现在精神不集中。他加快了手上的动作，包裹住巴基的内壁不断收缩，胸膛剧烈起伏着。“操，操，天哪。”他想用手接住自己的精液，并不想射的地上到处都是，但结果还是  
将地上弄得一片狼藉。他无力地倒在自己的精液上，感受到巴基也在自己体内释放了出来。“你真是个混球。”

巴基埋在他颈间喘息，发出不知是笑声还是呻吟的声音。“这么粗鲁，甜心宝贝，没人会知道你刚刚都快把自己脑子射出来的。”

“根本没人会来，是不是？”

“是，但是这种恐惧感觉很棒，对吧？”他抽出身来，穿好裤子。“快起来吧，都要粘在地板上了。”

史蒂夫踢了他一脚，然后起身。

第二天早晨，巴基才准备他下一步甜蜜袭击，让史蒂夫忍不住猜测。两人没有像平日那样晨跑，而是去了健身房练习拳击，山姆和娜塔莎刚刚离开去吃早餐，巴基觉得现在正是好时机。他等着史蒂夫向他出拳，然后借力将他压在垫子上，在他起身之前骑坐在他身上 。“总是来这找乐子？”

史蒂夫哼了一声，停止在巴基身下挣扎，察觉到巴基眼中的那一抹玩味的闪光让他舔了舔嘴唇。“一次还是两次。”两人的打斗已经让他有些半勃，绝大多数时候都会有这样甜蜜又不幸的副作用，他在巴基的骨间磨蹭，逐渐完全勃起。“我以前好像没在这里见过你。”他眨了眨眼睛，努力跟上节奏。

巴基低头朝史蒂夫笑了一下，缓慢地晃动自己的屁股摩擦着史蒂夫的硬起。“不然这么美丽的脸，我怎么会记不住，美人。”他直起身子，双手撑在史蒂夫的大腿上，好笑地看着史蒂夫翻了一个白眼。“像你这么漂亮的美人，跑到这种地方来干什么？”

“玩真的巴克？这就是你想做的？”

“我不小心冒犯你了吗？抱歉亲爱的，我只是想告诉你，我对你一见倾心。”

“你为什么还要向我求一遍婚？”

巴基迅速将史蒂夫的手按在他脑袋两边，在呼吸之间就夺走了史蒂夫的唇，头发擦过两人的双颊。“因为我知道你喜欢这样。”他低语，又不由分说地将史蒂夫拉进一个急促的吻里。他松开禁锢住史蒂夫双手的一只手，伸进史蒂夫的裤子里把玩，舌头在史蒂夫的嘴里舔弄，吸吮。

史蒂夫呜咽着，用获得自由的那只手插进巴基的头发里，将他向自己拉拢，挺起下身把自己送进巴基拳头里。越来越近的声音让他神经紧张起来。他停止了亲吻，睁大了眼睛看着巴基。“巴基。”

巴基嘴角上扬，加快了手中的动作。“就把那当成倒计时吧，你能在他们进来之前射出来吗，小史蒂夫？”

“巴基！”史蒂夫嘘声，诧异自己居然更加兴奋了。

“史蒂夫！”巴基学着他的样子，手上的力度刚好。“我相信你宝贝。你能做到的。”

“我的天啊，巴恩斯。”史蒂夫咬牙，拉下巴基狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇。他挺动下身迎合着巴基的撸动，听着越来越近的声音，急切地想射出来。他听见自己的心跳声，恐惧在心中不断聚集，等他终于释放出来的时候，感到了前所未有的轻松，在巴基的抚摸下轻轻颤抖着。

巴基本想将手上的液体舔尽，但考虑到那些声音越来越近，要是被看到的话，史蒂夫一定不会原谅他。他匆忙将手在史蒂夫的运动裤上擦净，刚从史蒂夫身上爬起来，健身房的门便打开了。他用另一只干净的手朝两名斯塔克企业的员工打了声招呼，看着浑身通红的史蒂夫憋住窃笑。

他们赶在那些员工再次回来之前逃之夭夭。

剩下来的时间，巴基给了史蒂夫足够的空间让他平复尴尬的情绪。在电梯里和他保持距离，单独洗浴，待在公共楼层，让史蒂夫不用担心自己下一秒就会朝他扑过去。他为了这个近乎完美的24小时准备了一点特殊的东西。

听巴基说托尼在实验室等他的时候，他实在是应该更谨慎一些的。巴基随心所欲的24小时快要接近尾声了，之前差点被发现的精力依旧让史蒂夫有些尴尬，巴基又老实了不少，他也确实没有多想，乖乖地跟着巴基走了。然而，空无一人的实验室让他觉得有些不对劲了。

巴基装模作样的环视了一圈空荡荡的实验室，夸张地吸了一口气，脸上挂着极度震惊的表情，用手抚摸着自己的胸口，好像被眼前的景象给吓住了。“好吧，看来托尼不在。在他来之前我们可不能干等吧？”

“以前玛丽•卡瑟琳娜修女告诉我你这个人麻烦不断的时候，我应该听她的。”史蒂夫摇头。

“嘿都过去这么久了，别再计较了。我只是想给我最爱的人留下一段美好的回忆。”他一步一步向前逼近，史蒂夫慢慢后退，直到抵住了桌子。“试想一下没有我的生活，该有多么无聊。”

史蒂夫皱眉，向巴基伸出手，眼中玩味的眼光黯淡下去。“不要。”

巴基温柔地吻着史蒂夫，双手环住他的细腰。“好了，好了，罗杰斯，别想伤心的事了。我不会再离开你了。”他轻轻抵住史蒂夫的额头。“现在我们来把斯塔克的实验室弄脏一点怎么样？”

史蒂夫在巴基的怀里转了个身，趴在了桌子上，回头朝巴基抛了个媚眼。“计划不错，士兵。”

“不愧是我的人，罗杰斯。”巴基拍了一下史蒂夫的屁股，伸手解开了史蒂夫的裤子，拉了下来。看着史蒂夫的双臀在他眼前晃动，让他的呼吸变得急促起来。“我他妈怎么这么幸运，嗯？”他低吼，一眼发现的史蒂夫在健身房清理完之后戴上的肛塞。“你真他妈的是个天使。”

“你太好懂了，巴克。替你下回节省点时间。”史蒂夫再次摇晃着屁股。“你喜欢吗？”

“我现在就想插进去，我怕我下一秒就弄得斯塔克精密的仪器上都是。”巴基还是忍不住花上几分钟把玩肛塞露在外面的那一部分。巴基知道自己还有时间，他故意把托尼支开，去做一些白费力气的事，至少得花上一小时。他拉出肛塞，放进口袋里以免遗忘，两根手指就着剩余的润滑剂伸进史蒂夫的小洞里。他给自己做了润滑，抵住史蒂夫的入口，没有戏弄他直接跻身进入。

史蒂夫发出呻吟，头埋在双臂之间，不断向后挺送迎合巴基。“坚持不了多久。”

“我也是。”巴基咕哝。他紧紧握住史蒂夫的双臀，肯定会留下手指形状的淤青，拉着他向自己身上撞。巴基光是想着史蒂夫屁股里塞着肛塞过了一天，为了让自己方便操他就能射出来。“你太他妈的性感了，小史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫嘴里含糊地哼着类似于“再深一点”或是“就是那里”之类的呻吟。巴基早已沉浸其中无法分辨，他看见史蒂夫一只手伸到了桌子底下，知道他正在自渎，这样的想法让他更加性起。他想坚持到史蒂夫先射出来。

史蒂夫侧着脸，浑身仿佛被抽光力气般地喊出一句，“巴基！”然后如数泄在了自己手里，沾到了斯塔克的桌子和地板上。巴基喊着史蒂夫的名字随他一起到达绝妙之地。

 

他们静静躺了一会，恢复了好几分钟才起身。

他们整理好衣着，交换着浅尝辄止的亲吻和爱抚，直到托尼风风火火地喘着气闯进来，嘴里嘀咕着“撒谎成性的前任杀手”，然后突然在过道里止住了脚步，双眼大睁，不可思议地看着他们。

“卧槽？”托尼的实现在两人之间来回巡视，怒火逐渐席卷面容。“是我瞎了还是你们这对狗男男确实玷污了我神圣的领地？”

“我以后不想听见这种话。”巴基鼻子都皱了起来。

史蒂夫全身红得像熟透了似的，巴基佩服他没有死于羞愧，好像刚刚叫得那么淫荡的人不是他一样。

“你们两有没有做我想的那种事？这么多地方非要在我实验室？你们这些超级士兵是不是有病？！！”

“明明是你的错。”巴基将矛头尖锐地指向托尼。“是你非要说我们关系需要外界刺激的。”

“我又没说要你们在我实 验 室 搞起来！”

“下次记得说清楚。”

+1  
史蒂夫的心脏仿佛被握紧，看着巴基从他面前倒下，心脏传来的疼痛提醒着他巴基替他挡下子弹的事实。他心疼得几乎忘记呼吸，巴基蹒跚着后撤，他扔出自己的盾牌砸向开枪的敌人。“巴基！”他呼喊着，恐慌在声音里蔓延。

巴基转身朝他眨了个眼，随意抬了一下手臂敬了一个礼，随即投入到激烈的战斗中。史蒂夫双唇紧闭，从敌人的尸体里抽出盾牌。他貌似用力过度了。

这一战，只不过是九头蛇的垂死挣扎而已。浩克砸出的地裂足以将余下的叛徒葬送，史蒂夫觉得送他们下地狱也不为过。该死的九头蛇。他强忍下踢一脚一名倒下敌人的冲动，急忙满大街地寻找巴基。

史蒂夫发现巴基神态自如地倚靠在一堵半塌的墙上，狙击枪挂在肩上，像是军火杂志的封面模特。“你还好吗，巴克？”他贴着巴基靠在他身旁。

“还行，已经止血了。”巴基看着他沾有血迹的制服露出了一丝痛苦的表情。“把老子的衣服搞脏了。”

“谁叫你非要去挡子弹。”

巴基促狭地笑了一声。“这颗子弹是从背后射来的。你的盾不是白拿的，罗杰斯，你把它像飞盘一样甩出去的时候谁来保护你了。”

“为什么不用你的防弹手臂把子弹挡出去，巴恩斯？你是不是想把我逼疯？”

“我他妈可是救了你。下次你就吃枪子去吧！”

“我又不会死，天啊巴克，别搞得好像只有你一个人有超级血清一样 。”

“孩子们！”娜塔莎突然出现，沉着脸看着他们两个。“你们俩前戏能不能快点，要撤离了。”

“娜塔莎！”史蒂夫喊叫的同时，巴基说道，“寂寞了，寡妇？”

娜塔莎懒得理他们，整理了一下及肩的长发，迈开长腿。“快点给我上飞机。”

“还是给你说一声。”两人跟在娜塔莎的后面朝昆式战斗机走去，“我他妈赢了。”

巴基发出气恼的声音，停下了脚步，盯着史蒂夫的后脑勺。“操你妈史蒂夫，我承认。”

史蒂夫回来的一路上都在微笑，直到巴基将上衣脱去，不小心将枪伤结成的痂撕动。

“没什么大碍。”医生平静地告诉他们，巴基摆手示意她可以离开了，自己拿起了一卷纱布包扎了起来。

史蒂夫夺过巴基手里的纱布，给医生回了一个感激的微笑，瞪了巴基一眼。他半跪在巴基身前，轻柔地包扎伤口。

“啊，小史蒂夫，我都不知道你还会做这个。”

“闭嘴，笨蛋。”史蒂夫仔细检查了一遍纱布，确保是干净的不用消毒，然后轻轻地敷在伤口之上。“你每次都拿我做借口，做这么危险的事情，不管不顾地冲到子弹前面。”他摇摇头，站起身来，绕过桌子继续包扎下一处伤口。

“我中弹，总比你受伤好。”

“你怎么能这么想？”史蒂夫有些惊骇地问道。他直视巴基，双臂抱在胸前，脸上浮现出那一副固执的神色。

巴基伸出手温柔地把史蒂夫拉进自己的双腿之间。“世界需要美国队长，史蒂夫。我不允许那些拿着枪的杂碎伤害你。”

“胡说！你觉得你要是死在我之前，我还能继续保护世界吗？你到底认真听我的誓词没有？如果你再次跌落，我会跟着你一起跳下去。”史蒂夫死死抓住巴基，双手由于愤怒颤抖着，他靠在巴基怀里，安慰自己他还好好的在自己身边。“你真他妈的混蛋。”  
巴基耐心地等着史蒂夫怒火平息下来，手心扣住史蒂夫的后颈，将他拉下来吻住，在他的嘴，鼻子，额头落下了轻柔的吻。“没事的，史蒂夫。我很好，我们都很好。”

史蒂夫融在了巴基的怀抱里，双手环住巴基的肩膀，整个人都靠在他身上。他近乎绝望地吻着巴基，仿佛这个吻里包含着他所有的恐惧，愤怒与激情，想要巴基明白没有他的世界对他来说意味着什么。

 

“我们最好换个地方，免得等会那些医生护士进来留下心灵创伤。”巴基贴着史蒂夫的嘴唇含糊道。他的手顺着史蒂夫的背脊抚摸上去，看着史蒂夫的眼光柔和下来，他明白史蒂夫的感受。天知道他又是怎样的患得患失。

“好，好的，你说的对。”他喃喃，将巴基从桌子上拉下来，从医疗中心拉进电梯里。他迅速地给自己的队友发了条信息，要他们不要联系自己或者巴基，然后在收到任何回复之前关掉了手机。他知道自己会收到一大堆会心的笑容和各种调戏。

史蒂夫偷偷瞄了巴基一眼，发现他靠在电梯的墙上，双肩缩了起来，脸上露出细微的不易察觉的扭曲。“需要止疼吗？”他问道，心里早已知道答案。巴基向来拒绝使用任何止痛药，除了他意识不清的时候。

“啊不用，我没事。”他满不在乎地说。他注意到了史蒂夫的眼神，狡黠的笑容变得露骨。他慢慢挪到史蒂夫身旁，几乎要贴到他身上去。“除非你真的能把我摸舒服了。”

“你真是很有想法啊，巴恩斯。刚被崩了一枪就想着这档子事。”史蒂夫挑眉，假装一点也不在意。

“你对我的诱惑太大了，甜心宝贝。”

电梯门打开了，史蒂夫把巴基往后一推，小心避开他的伤口。“给我把裤子穿好。这回我说了算。”

巴基跟着史蒂夫一起走进了他们的公寓，止步客厅，张开双臂，冲史蒂夫一笑。“好吧，告诉我你想在哪要了我。”

“我还得考虑一下。”

巴基一副受伤的表情，而史蒂夫只是抿着嘴微笑防止自己笑出声。“你真是会吊人胃口。”

史蒂夫耸肩，“慢工出细活嘛。”

“知道了，哲学家。”巴基摔在沙发上，翻了个白眼。“你他妈慢慢想去吧。”

史蒂夫洗了个澡然后前思后想着自己的几个选项。巴基话语中流露出的对自己生命的麻木让他十分不安。他想要巴基知道他对自己有多么重要，但是却不知道用什么样的方法来让他明白。

对着浴室的镜子吹干头发的时候，看到自己已经愈合的瘀伤，他突然心生一计。他想着在卧室里那一面明亮的全身镜，幻想着在镜子面前操着巴基的画面就让他的欲望有些半硬。是的，他喜欢这个主意，但是他不知道巴基愿不愿意。

“嘿巴克，我想好了。”史蒂夫走进客厅，浑身赤裸，心里盘算着早点把巴基引诱到手。

巴基舔了舔嘴唇，看着几滴水珠从史蒂夫的脖子上滑下，流过他的胸前，一路流到他的腹肌和勃起的欲望。“是吗？”他微微向前倾身，不管史蒂夫想干什么他都乐意奉陪。

“嗯哼。”史蒂夫退后一步，又一步，目光在巴基脸上流连。“卧室。”

“遵命，长官。”巴基立即站起来，带着一个下流的笑容跟上了史蒂夫。“你想怎么——”他被史蒂夫拉进一个吻里，还未说完的话戛然而止，一只手摸上了他的裤子，另一只手在巴基的头发了穿插着。

“都听我的，是吗？”史蒂夫看着巴基的眼光带着一丝期待，慢慢解开他的裤子脱下。

“当然，小史蒂夫。你说了算。”巴基踢下自己的裤子，光着下体靠近了史蒂夫。“想要什么都可以，宝贝。”

史蒂夫急切地贴上巴基的下体，抓住巴基的臀部，那里宛如杰作，将他拉向自己，再次吻住他，舌头在巴基嘴里舔弄，很少像现在这样主导他们之间的吻。

巴基在亲吻间隙发出赞叹，情动地挺动着自己的胯部，史蒂夫让他转过身去，胸膛压住巴基的后背。站在卧室的全身镜面前看见自己让巴基吃了一惊。他喘着粗气眼睛从自己的虚像上移开，死死盯着身后史蒂夫的身影。

 

史蒂夫一只手按在巴基的臀部固定住他，另一只手拿到了事先放在床上的润滑剂。他与巴基的视线在镜中相交，在他的肩膀上落下温柔的吻，向上轻轻咬住他的耳垂。“你相信我吗，巴基？”

巴基点头，头向后仰去让史蒂夫有更多的空间，试着在史蒂夫的怀抱中放松下来。“是的。”

史蒂夫拧开润滑剂，涂抹在自己手指上，摩擦着让液体变得温热。“看着我，巴克。别扭头，也不要闭眼。”

巴基咬住自己的嘴唇，看着史蒂夫的手消失在自己背后，感受着他双手分开自己臀瓣的力度，手指在入口处试探着。“我不会的。”他保证道。

史蒂夫依旧蜻蜓点水般地在巴基的后穴画着圈，直到巴基在他面前放松下来，双眼直直地盯着镜子，眼眸变深。他另一只手伸过去握住了巴基的分身，缓慢地撸动着，动情的小把戏，等巴基忍不住开始摇晃臀部的时候才送了一根手指进去。“爱你爱得发疯，巴基。”他的手指在里面抠挖着，搔刮着巴基的内壁，然后整根抽出来，再一次送入两根手指。“没有你活着还有什么意义。”

史蒂夫揉按着他前列腺，巴基几乎要闭上眼睛颤抖着享受这份快感。他努力眨着眼，思索着史蒂夫吐露的心声，看见史蒂夫望向他的眼神时几乎让他的呼吸停止，仿佛自己是他的整个世界，好像自己是照亮他世界的阳光。他的手指几乎要陷进墙里，有什东西快要将他淹没。“爱你，小史蒂夫。没有你，我也不用活了。”他哽噎着说完。

史蒂夫将头埋在巴基的肩窝里，快要溺死在对巴基的爱意里。他加入了第三根手指，收紧了握住巴基下身的拳头。“别离开我。无法忍受你受伤。我受不了这些。”

巴基松开按在墙上的手，向后伸去握住的史蒂夫的屁股。“不会的，小史蒂夫。永远也不会离开你。”他向后靠，更深地吞进了史蒂夫的手指，发出叹息。“来吧，小史蒂夫。我已经为你准备好了。把你的老二插进来。”

这样的邀请史蒂夫无法抗拒。他抽出手指，润滑自己的分身，然后缓慢地一次性进入。巴基又紧又热地包裹着他，他不得不暂停一下，猛吸了几口气以免自己忍不住就这样缴械了。“你要向我保证，巴基。保证你永远不会在外面送了命。”他伏在巴基肩头细声说道，巴基肯定听见了。“求你，我要你的保证。”

“不确定的事我没法保证。”巴基也轻声回他，史蒂夫的话语间流露出的情感让他有些喘不过气。“你知道什么事都有可能发生。但是我答应你我会尽我所能地和你在一起，永远都会回到你身边。”

“最好是这样。”史蒂夫佯怒道。

“我能让我最疼爱的宝贝一个人吗？”巴基冲镜子里的史蒂夫勾起嘴角露出一个痞痞的笑容。“现在，能不能动一下？！”

史蒂夫闻言立即退了出去，只留顶端在巴基体内，然后猛地挺身进入。抽插了几次之后，他找到了合适的角度，搜寻着让巴基兴奋的那一点，直到巴基奖励他般地发出低沉又绵长的呻吟，臀部自主地向史蒂夫挺送，前液滴了史蒂夫一手。

“就是那里，啊操，史蒂夫。”巴基靠着的他的胸膛喘着粗气，眼睛紧闭。他的头发被拽住，巴基双眼挣开，眼神死死地锁住镜中的史蒂夫。“天啊，史蒂夫。”史蒂夫咬着下唇，脸上的表情如同他撞进巴基身体里的力道一般激烈。巴基盯着那滴汗珠沿着史蒂夫的脸庞滑下，瞟了一眼史蒂夫握住他分身的手。画面过于淫乱，他的双卵不自主地收紧，突然被推到了欲望的边缘。他抓住史蒂夫臀部的手紧了紧。“操，要到了。我快了。”

史蒂夫加快了下身的动作，要不是巴基的铁壁支撑，他几乎要将巴基撞到镜子上。他给巴基手淫的速度加快，拇指擦过那道缝隙，手指沿着上面暴起的血管摩擦。“我也是。”他眨眼阻止汗水流进眼睛，拼尽全部的意志力不让自己先释放。“射出来，巴基。为了我，想感受到你。”

巴基有些惊奇，高兴地“啊”了一声，在史蒂夫手里颤抖着。“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，爱你，宝贝，小史蒂夫。我真他妈爱你。”他含糊着，就快到了，手指在墙上抠出了一个个小洞。

“太棒了，巴克。”史蒂夫忍耐着，努力克制住高潮的冲动。“想感受到你包裹着我，不断紧缩，操得我拳头满是你的东西。我爱你，巴克。射出来吧。”

高潮仿佛潮水般席卷了巴基，后穴咬紧了史蒂夫，内部不断收缩着，在史蒂夫的拳头里射了出来，溅到镜子上。他眨了眨眼，看着史蒂夫随后也达到了高潮，张开嘴却没有发出声音，释放在了巴基的体内。

巴基双腿在颤抖，感觉像是果冻或者是煮软了的面条。史蒂夫趴在他后背的动作让他发出了一声咕哝，气息喷洒在他的耳边。“介意吗，小史蒂夫？我大概支撑不住我们两个的体重了。”

史蒂夫在镜子里朝他慢慢地眨了眨眼，还没有回过神来。“嗯哼。”

巴基叹了口气，小心地弯下腰让两人躺在地上，史蒂夫从他身后滑出的感觉让他忍不住往前缩了一点。身后的空虚竟让他有些难过。“你真是个‘大’笨蛋，你知不知道？”他翻身躺在地摊上，拉过史蒂夫躺在他身上。史蒂夫含糊地回了他几句。巴基疼爱地用手在他柔软的头发里穿插。“我想不管怎样我都会看好你的。”


End file.
